Return To Being Me
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Zelgadis finally founded his cure thanks to a mysterious powerful sorceress. But, what is her secret and how will that endanger the human Zelgadis?


All characters belong to whoever owns Slayers except Kare who belongs to me. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Return to Being Me  
By Maria Cline  
  
He's finally here. After so many years of searching ancient ruins and battling monsters, Zelgadis finally found a possible lead to his cure. And ironically, it was thanks to those lost texts. In one of Rezo's many journals, he founded a small paragraph about a man who taught him the spell of Reversal. A unique technique that litterally reverses an object's condition. He also read about how the man failed to cure his blindness. Maybe, he can cure him if he's still alive.  
  
Zelgadis entered a small house in the middle of a quiet village. On the door was the sign 'Repair shop'. "Is this the place?" He pondered as he pulled the hood over his head more to hide his blue face.   
  
He opened the door and a little bell ring. "Yes?" A woman asked as she came up. She was a cute twenty-some woman with long black hair and a silver streak in the middle. Her outfit was that of a typical merchant.   
  
"I heard that someone here can reverse conditions. Can you tell me if he still lives here?"  
  
The woman gasped and looked away. "I'm sorry. If you are looking for my twin brother, Reverso... He died a few years ago. What did you need?"  
  
Zelgadis growled as he pound his fist on the counter. "Damn it. So close. I was looking for a cure for my condition. Did he leave any textbooks about his techniques? Any notes at all?"  
  
The woman smiled as she glanced at him. "Maybe. Let me see your face. I know time reversal techniques as well."  
  
Zelgadis sighed as he removed his hood and mask. He was used to showing his face when he was with Lina and his friends because he felt safer then. After all, most of the time, people would think that he was a golem that belonged to one of his companions. The woman gasped in shock as expected.  
  
"Are you related to Rezo the Red Priest?" She asked with joy.  
  
Zelgadis blinked and then replied, "I'm his grandson and his great-grandson. Why?" He was baffled, he was never asked if he was related to Rezo the Red Priest. There wasn't that much of a resemblence.  
  
The woman's face beamed as she touched his rocky face. "Just wondering. I will help you."  
  
"You... can?!" Zelgadis exclaimed almost uncertainly.   
  
"Yes. I can." The woman replied. "My name is Kare and you are..."  
  
"Zelgadis Greywards."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Greywards, now, what do you need?"  
  
Zelgadis frowned and gestured to himself. "I'm not human! Rezo transformed me into a chimera! I would understand if you didn't know what it's like to be different."  
  
Kare glared harshly at the man and replied, "Maybe I do. Let's get to work. But first... you must do one task." She took out a bunch of scrolls and Zelgadis gulped.   
  
**She must've want me to get a bunch of items for her or go on some strange quests. I should've known that my cure won't be easy.**  
  
She got out a quill and placed the scrolls on a desk. "Sign these waivers."  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadis fell over. "Waivers for what?"  
  
"Just some standard agreements, just in case something happens... nothing major really. It just protects me from any possible legal action."  
  
"Ooookkkaaaayyy..." Zelgadis sweatdropped nervously. "Have you ever done anything like this before or saw your brother do it?"  
  
Kare looked to the side and tapped her fingers. "Kinda. It's way back when my brother tried to cure Rezo's blindness and he kinda failed." She winced as she added, "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"I see." Zelgadis gulped as he signed the scrolls. He handed the scrolls to her and asked, "Can you cure me now?"  
  
"Of course." She replied, "The process will be long and there might be some pain. Follow me." She gestured to another door and they went through.  
  
Zelgadis saw a medium sized room lined with sand hourglasses and potions. In the middle is a bed that looked fairly old.   
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Kare asked, "I can't undo what I do. It will be perminant"  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time for this." Zelgadis replied with determination in his voice.  
  
"Fine. You've been warned." Kare got out a large box. "Take off your clothes."  
  
"What?!" Zelgadis blushed wildly as he slinked back.  
  
"Take off your clothes." Kare repeated, "The chimera curse is a full body curse and I need to treat every body part."  
  
Zelgadis still blushed as he took off his cloak.   
  
"Don't worry, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before."  
  
Zelgadis gulped as he put his sword to the side.  
  
*****  
  
Over the years in which he was searching for his cure, he was expecting to battle a horrible monster or go to a distant land. But, he never thought that he had to deal with one of the most horrible foes of all. Boredom.  
  
His body was wrapped in a unique type of bandage like a mummy. His hair was wrapped in a towel and his face and neck was completely covered. He couldn't see and he could barely speak. The only part of his body that was anywhere near exposed was his mouth and there was only a tiny hole for breathing and speaking.  
  
He could hear some faint chanting that sounded like one of Rezo's spells. The woman said softly, "Winds of time shift this way and turn back the clock one second at time."  
  
He could feel a faint glow overcome his body.  
  
"There." The woman said. "Now, we wait."  
  
"Mmnsor mong?" Zelgadis mumbled.  
  
"For nine hours, six minutes, and fifty-two seconds. My reversals vary greatly. I can reverse inatimate objects instantly. I can even reverse heal but that takes longer and it drains me more. Your case requires a long time." Kare explained.  
  
"Man fu moosen hag? My phant meeth."  
  
"Oh! Sure, I'll loosen the gag." She said as she loosened the bandage over the mouth a little more. "There. Better?"  
  
"Thanks." Zelgadis breathed, "It feels so tight."  
  
"It's supposed to be that way. You are going through a complete physical change. Curses tend to be like that. Would you like to talk for a while? Like how did you became a chimera?"  
  
"It was my own foolishness. I was pretty weak as a boy and I wanted to become strong. I trained, I chopped wood, I even wear weights around all the time. But, when Rezo offered me to be powerful I took it without thinking. The next thing I know, I was a hideous monster who had to wear a mask constantly."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What happened to your brother?"  
  
Even with his closed off ears, he could almost hear a sob. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't make me tell."  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I won't bother you with that."  
  
"What about you?" Kare asked as she leaned back, "Must be interesting being a chimera."  
  
"I... had my moments." Zelgadis admitted, "In fact, I made a few friends on my travels." He smiled as he sighed, "They didn't care about my appearence. Lina, a fellow mage, kinda like it. Although, she did use me as an anchor once."  
  
"An... anchor?" Kare snickered slightly.  
  
"She was desprate for some dragon quisine and the ship needed something heavy."  
  
"An anchor?!"  
  
"I was the heaviest thing on the ship..."  
  
The woman fell off of her chair and laughed. "An anchor! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Zelgadis sighed as he rolled his covered eyes. It will be a long day.  
  
*****  
  
"Who are we going to see again, Lina?" Gourry asked for the fifth time in the past three hours.  
  
"I'm telling you, that we're going to see the Chrono sorcerer that's rumored to live in this very town right now."  
  
Gourry still walked with that cute but clueless look on his face. "Ummm... Lina, what's a chrono saucer?"  
  
"Chrono _sorcerer_. A powerful mage that can control time. Okay, from the top." Lina started, "Chrono sorcerers are the most unique type of sorcerers. In fact, there's supposed to be one of a kind. Kinda like me with the Nightmare magic. Chrono sorcerers supposedly have hold on time itself. You can compare it to Shamans's power. Like Shamans who can control the elements and the astral plain, Chrono sorcerers can guide time and comand it with a great force. It is said that a Chrono sorcerer can freeze time and anyone caught in it would be at their mercy, even monsters. They can go super fast or slow depending on how they alter the time stream. They can also alter the past and predict the future. Some say that a Chrono sorcerer have been able to record the legendary battles of the monster wars by looking far into the past."  
  
"How come you can't do any of that Chrono thingy? With that kind of power, we can have more time for eating and getting food." Gourry asked baffled, "You're strong enough."  
  
Lina growled and replied, "Simple, Chrono sorcerery takes years of training to perfect. In fact, the very chosen few, can barely use any other forms of magic in even an amature sense. They can barely fly and fire fireballs. Altering the very fabric of space and time is supposed to be extremely focus driven. Think of it asking you to learn to fire flare arrows, you can't do it because you're trained in the swordfighting style."  
  
"I see. And why do you want to talk to this mysterious Chrono sorcerer again?"  
  
"Can you imagine what kind of power is time manipulation? If I even know at least one time spell, I can really kick ass."  
  
"And maybe use that spell to make yourself look less like a kid."  
  
Lina jumped up and pounded Gourry in the head. "Let's go, jellyfish for brains." She said as she dragged Gourry behind.  
  
*****  
  
"And so in this New World, magic is very undeveloped?"  
  
"Unfortunately so. The golden dragons can do wonderful magic but the humans and the others that live there can barely do lighting and sleeping. In fact, when we made it to the first city, we made quite a ruckus with me destroying a few ancient temples looking for a cure and Amelia standing on top of high poles, flying, making speeches about justice, and making everyone think that she's a angel."  
  
"A what? What's an angel?"  
  
"A guardian spirit I believe. They believe that there are angels that are invisible and can do miracles. A reverse monster you can call it."  
  
"Sounds nice. Do you believe in these angels?"  
  
Zelgadis snorted as he tilted his head to her voice. "If there were, I would've met one by now."  
  
"Hey! Anyone home!!!" An iritated screech echoed as Zelgadis groaned.  
  
"Oh great. She's here. Should've known, rumors about a powerful Chrono sorcerer and Lina Inverse is not too far away."  
  
"Lina Inverse?! You mean the Dragon Spooker?! The Bandit Killer?! The woman who's the cause of a kindgom's destruction?! That Lina Inverse?! That's the Lina you were talking about?!"  
  
Zelgadis grumbled and then nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Shit! I don't want this village destroyed!" Kare got up and went to the front.   
  
Alone, Zelgadis listened intently at the conversation.  
  
*****  
  
Lina pounded on the door. "Hello! Hey! Open up!" The rumors said that the Chrono sorcerer is here but there was a sign that said 'Closed'.  
  
"I think someone's home." Gourry muttered as he leaned against the door.  
  
"I am home." Kare said as she opened the door causing Lina to fell on her face. "What do you want, I'm working with an important client."  
  
"My name is Lina Inverse, the beautiful and talented and this is Gourry, my trusty sidekick."  
  
"Hi!" Gourry waved.  
  
"I'm.. Kare." Kare said as she blinked. Her cheeks reddened as she grabbed Lina's hand and pull her up. "Wow, Lina Inverse. I... heard so much about you."  
  
"Thanks! It's good to be appreciated!" Lina said as she tossed her hair, "Look, I'm looking for a Chrono sorcerer."  
  
"You found her." Kare replied as she bowed.  
  
"Oh? You're a woman. And here I thought we were looking for a man." Gourry said as he down at Kare.   
  
Kare gritted her teeth and sighed, "No. But, I am busy right now. You see, I'm helping out this one man with a curse. You will have to come back in a few hours or so."  
  
"Whoa, you can cure curses too?" Lina said, "Do you think you can cure Gourry's stupidity?"  
  
"I'm stupid?" Gourry asked scratching his head.  
  
"Only if he was intellegent in the past and the cause of his stupidity is a physical or magical in nature." Kare replied.  
  
"... Okay, so much for that hope." Lina muttered.   
  
"You don't really mean that, Lina, do you?" Gourry asked as Lina looked away, "Lina?"  
  
"So, how long will it take?"  
  
"A few hours more or less." Kare answered, "I better be going."  
  
"Okay, come on, Gourry, we gotta find outselves a place to eat." Lina took Gourry's hand as Gourry was still looking up.  
  
They went to the nearest Inn and got their usual meals that would feed sixty people each. "Give me that!" Lina argued as she grabbed a drumstick.  
  
"Hey!" Gourry said as he chomped on his Chicken and grabbing Orc meat sandwich. Orc meat is one of the few things that Gourry can eat but Lina can't.  
  
"You know *chomp chomp* that girl can *gulp* cure curses. Maybe, *chomp* she can do something for Zel." Lina said in between bites.  
  
"But *chomp* why would Zel, *gulp* need a cure? He looks perfectly fine to me." Gourry asked before a drumstick bone hit him on the head. "Ow!"  
  
"You idiot!" Lina yelled, "Ever since we met Zel, all he wanted was a way to turn back to being a human! Didn't you pay attention?!"  
  
Gourry blinked, "Oh."  
  
"Yes, now a Chrono sorceress would maybe turn Zel back to normal since he was once Human and he was turned into a chimera by magic." Lina said in one breath as she filled her plate again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. *chomp* After, we eat we're going back."  
  
*****  
  
Kare sat there as Zelgadis slept thanks to a light sleeping spell she knew. He needed the sleep for the transformation that's happening right now. "I have to do it." She told herself as she gazed at the wrapped up figure. "But, I don't want to. Oh, if only there was another way." The second she saw Zelgadis, she immediately felt Rezo's presence.   
  
*****  
  
"Must get stronger." The boy chanted as he slashed at a log. Zelgadis watched the boy in shock.  
  
Familiar chimes echoed in the air as Zelgadis stopped. "No."  
  
"Do you want to be powerful?" A familiar cool voice whispered as the boy stopped.  
  
"No! Don't listen to him!" Zelgadis warned as he tried to grab the boy's shoulder only to through.  
  
The boy nodded and Zelgadis screamed louder, "Forget power! You're strong enough already!"  
  
"Prepare to be transformed." Rezo said as he waved his hand.  
  
"No!!! I don't want it!" Zelgadis fired a fireball only for it to pass through.  
  
The boy screamed in pain as Zelgadis knelt down in disbelief. "No. No!" Zelgadis burried his face in his hands.  
  
"No!" Zelgadis awoke to darkness.  
  
"You okay?" a warm voice whispered as Zelgadis relaxed again.   
  
"It's you. I'm fine." Zelgadis relaxed, "I just had a bad nightmare. How long?"  
  
"Just one more half-hour and thirteen seconds."   
  
One more half-hour until he's back to being a normal human being. "Good."  
  
"Hey!" Lina's voice echoed as Kare and Zelgadis sighed again.  
  
"Wanna let her know about you?" Kare asked finally, "I didn't tell them yet."  
  
"Might as well." Zelgadis replied.  
  
"Lina! In here!" Kare yelled as she opened the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey!" Lina said as she looked in. Gourry followed her and they both looked around. "Nice storage place."  
  
"Thanks, it's my time room." Kare replied, "I do my most powerful work here."  
  
"Cool." Gourry picked up a hourglass and held it up.  
  
"Look, I know that you're busy and all but I was wondering, how are you at Chimeras?"  
  
"Chimeras?" Kare repeated frowning. "I don't make chimeras. That requires a different form of magic. Now, if you want me destroy chimeras, that I think I can do."  
  
Zelgadis chuckled lightly at the joke and the fact that Lina would think of him.  
  
Lina fell over and said, "I mean, can you turn a chimera into a human?"  
  
Kare gazed up and put her hands behind her back. "Perhaps. I have the power to turn a person or an object to a previous form. If the chimera was once a human, then I can revert the chimera to the human. If it wasn't too late."  
  
"Too late?" Lina repeated. **Oh man, if Zel is too late, he'll never forgive himself or me. Why didn't I help him more?** Lina knew Zel better than many could guess. She could understand how he felt being a freak. Sure, she looked like a normal human being, but her reputation makes her feared through both the new and the known world.  
  
Kare smiled smugly and asked, "This chimera, is he blue with dark rocks along his jaw and have sharp needle like hair that's purple?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It's too late." Kare said in her most serious tone of voice.  
  
"Huh?" Lina and Gourry's jaws dropped. **Oh no! Poor Zel! He'll be so mad if he ever knew.** Lina thought.  
  
"I'm already getting the treatment." Zelgadis answered as Lina and Gourry turned abrubptly.  
  
"Zel?! Is that you?!" Lina asked as she ran up.  
  
"Boy, he's fast." Gourry commented.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Lina demanded as she grabbed Zel's head.  
  
"Let go!" Kare screamed as she grabbed Lina's hand. "He's almost done. Just have to wait for four minutes and thirty seconds and he'll be done."  
  
"Wow, congratulations on being human, Zel." Gourry smiled, "I knew how much you've been looking for that cure thing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's time." Kare said as she created a long staff with an hourglass at the end of it and chanted, "Chrono cocoon burst open with life! Show the past form as now and forever present light!" She screamed as her entire body lit up with a light that would rival a million stars. The hourglass' sand flew up instead of flowing down.  
  
Zelgadis felt a strange sensation as the bindings vanish in a burst of light. Lina covered her eyes and put on a pair of sunglasses. In the swarm of magic, she could see Zelgadis' form standing there. Cracks formed along his body and burst out in an explosion that would rival her Dragon Slaye.   
  
When the smoke and the light cleared, standing there was a young man with dark blue hair, lightly tanned skin and hard blue eyes. His clothes were navy blue with a yellow bandana around his neck and his forearms were wrapped in training bandages. He gazed at everyone and then at his hands. "I'm... I'm... human." He gasped as he felt his soft hair and skin. He reached up and felt some normal human ears in his soft hair.  
  
Kare smiled and sighed in relief.   
  
Lina went up and punched Zelgadis in the arm lightly. "Not bad, Zelly. Kinda cute."   
  
"Ow!" Zelgadis rubbed his arm, "Lina, that hurts worst than before."  
  
"Welcome to humanity, Zelgadis." Lina quipped as Gourry stared at him.  
  
"Hey, you look kinda like Amelia." Gourry commented as Zelgadis blushed.  
  
"Will you do now that you're human, Zel?" Lina asked seriously, "I mean, you finally found your cure."  
  
"I... don't know." Zelgadis replied, "I've been searching for so long, I didn't think of what to do..." He turned pale as he colapsed.  
  
"Zel!" Gourry ran up and caught him in his arms. He was much lighter than before. "Wow, he's so light now." He picked him up and stood.  
  
"He's no longer rock after all." Lina observed, "What's the deal, Kare?"  
  
"I think he's just exhausted." Kare replied, "He underwent a severe transformation and he might just need food to regain his strength."  
  
"Your right. I'm hungry." Zelgadis muttered softly.  
  
"Back to the Inn!" Lina pointed straight ahead.   
  
"Yeah! Food!" Gourry joined in as the two ran off chanting, "Food! Food! Food!"  
  
Kare shook her head as she followed them. "Strange, even for a pair of adventurers." She commented as she exited her house.  
  
*****  
  
He had never felt so hungry in his life. When he was a chimera, he didn't need food or water for long periods of time. He eat and drink when he can just to feel normal. When he and the others were stuck on that ship for seven days without food or water, he didn't feel any different. While his companions starved, he just sat there being the only sane person aboard. He didn't even touch the food when they finally reach the city so the others would have as much as they can eat. That was only fair.   
  
Now, he ate and feasted like there was no tomarrow.   
  
Lina and Gourry ate as well. They were already somewhat full from their last meal but they always have room for more. Kare too ate like mad after using her Chrono magic and making herself hungry. The other customers and waitresses gawked at the table.  
  
"Where does it all go?" One man asked, "Even those skinny kids were eating like horses."  
  
"FIREBALL!!!" The two voices chorused causing a pair of fireballs to hit the man and caused the area to be burned. Gourry kept on eating as he ducked a flying peice of wood. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SKINNY KIDS?!" Zelgadis and Lina said simotaiusly.  
  
"Oh man." Kare sighed as she got up.   
  
"Kare?" The manager asked, "Please?"  
  
"Just stand back." Kare rolled her eyes as she formed a long staff with an hourglass on top in her hand, "Mother of all, I call upon you, reverse to what you were before." Her staff glowed with a radient light as the hourglass started to spin around. The burnt became unburnt and the destroyed furniture was restored. She sat back and relaxed. The hourglass stopped spinning and the sand flowed back to normal.  
  
Lina thought, **Wow, that staff must be a channel of her power. It must be so cool to control time like that.**  
  
"Nice trick." Gourry commented, "That would've saved alot of inns."  
  
"That's our Kare. She's so handy to have around." The manager said as he smiled at the woman, "Saves us lots of trouble and repair costs."  
  
Kare nodded as she drank some water. "I also can do facials."  
  
Zelgadis held his hand and flinched. "My hand felt tired. Like it lost its power."  
  
"I think you just extended your power too much, Zel." Lina said as she got out her food again. "Let's eat!"  
  
*****  
  
After paying a heafty food bill, even discounted for Kare's services, the group gathered at Kare's house again. "Where will you go now?" Kare asked as she stood to the side.  
  
"I don't know." Zelgadis replied. He reached into his pocket and got out a small bracelet. "How far away is Sailunne from here?"  
  
"A day that way. I can get a wagon and we can get there fast."  
  
"Yeah! We can go to Sailunne and show Amelia what a cutie our Zelly is." Lina elbowed the man.  
  
Zelgadis blushed wildly as he put the blacelet back in his pocket. "Maybe."  
  
"Sailunne?!" Kare repeated as she gasped, "You mean the country of justice and light?! The place where the princess is a powerful justice weilding sorceress?!"  
  
"The same, in fact the princess is Amelia herself." Lina replied.  
  
"Oh boy." Kare gazed up.  
  
"You can come with us." Zelgadis offered, "Amelia would love to meet a Chrono sorceress like yourself."  
  
"And you can show me some of those tricks." Lina added.  
  
"Right." Kare smiled as she sweatdropped. **Looks like I have to wait for my chance.** She thought nervously. **Zamagoostar better be right about that cure.**  
  
*****  
  
It was uncomfortable as the group sat in the back. "I can't wait till I see Amelia again." Lina said as she lay back, "Nice wagon, Kare."  
  
"Thanks." Kare said as she smiled hesitantly.  
  
"I wonder how Amelia is doing?" Zelgadis wondered.  
  
"She's probrably doing just fine upholding justice and all."  
  
"Do you think she will like me like this?" Zelgadis asked the women.  
  
"You're cute." Kare answered, "Don't worry."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Maybe before we get back, we can get you some more clothes." Lina said as she looked at Zelgadis' clothes. "Maybe something nice."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Zelgadis asked indignetly.  
  
"It's not right for a Shaman swordsman. You changed so your clothes should change too." Lina pointed out, "Isn't that right, Gourry?" She and the others looked at Gourry who was asleep snoring. "Gourry!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Gourry muttered as he snapped his eyes wide open. "What were you saying?" Lina, Zelgadis, and Kare just fell over.  
  
"You have one short attention span. This converation had been going on for ten minutes and fifty-one seconds."  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly and Zelgadis asked, "How can you keep track of time like that in myour mind?"  
  
"Being a time mage, I know exactly what the time is right now in my head."  
  
"Why don't you show me some of that power right now? Like say, make this go faster?" Lina offered.  
  
"It doesn't work like that." Kare argued, "Look, channeling the cosmos is tough and dangerous. Like, when you cast super high level spells a part of you become that entity that you call upon. A part of me became time itself. That's how I know all about time. Like... say that one of you can cast spells that requires calling upon the Lord of Nightmares. There's a danger that you can become one of the most evil people in the world and not know it... until it's too late." At once Gourry and Zelgadis looked at Lina and gulped.   
  
"I think it's a little too late." Zelgadis muttered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Lina slapped him over the head and Zelgadis screamed in pain.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Kare frowned as she looked away. Gourry glanced at the girl and then looked away too.   
  
*****  
  
"I still think we should get Amelia first." Zelgadis insisted as he put on a new outfit. It was a darker color than his previous outfit. It was navy blue but with a white cape and cowl with fingerless gloves.  
  
"No way, you two will make a cute couple." Lina giggled as Kare looked at the shaman.   
  
"Maybe we should go before it's too late." Kare blurted out. **I have only 20 hours and 15 minutes left. Gotta hurry.**  
  
"Why should we hurry?" Lina said, "Look, we don't have anything better to do and there's no monsters attacking us right now."  
  
"I... I just think we should just go to Saiyunn. Please." Kare pleaded.  
  
"We better." Zelgadis agreed as he paid for the clothes, "Amelia would want to see me before something happens."  
  
"Right. Fine." Lina went up to a sleeping Gourry and slapped him on the head. "Wake up, jellyfish for brains."  
  
"Wha?" Gourry got up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Hi."   
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"So, this is Seiyruun." Gourry said in awe. "I've never seen such a city in the shape of a pentagrame before."  
  
Zelgadis and Lina just looked at him and Lina said, "You've been here before! Several times!"  
  
"Oh! That Seiyruun!" Gourry said as the others fell over.  
  
Kare got up and asked, "Is his brain always this slow?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Zelgadis said as he felt his fleshy face again. "I hope Amelia recognizes me."  
  
"I'm sure she will, Zel." Lina comforted, "Look, you've been searching for years to find a cure and now you did. Stop worrying about it."  
  
"Right." Zelgadis nodded as he felt his face again. He still couldn't believe how smooth it felt and how tender it is to his touch.   
  
Kare fingered her staff's hourglass. "We better get going."  
  
"Why are you in such a rush, Kare?" Lina asked as she glanced at the other woman.   
  
"I just am. You must understand that when one deals with time all the time, you learn to use every second wisely." Kare said as she clutched at her staff. "I just want to get through this."  
  
"Through what?" **Kare seem like such a nice woman. Too nice. Why would she be so reluctant to go to Sairuun in the first place and yet be in such a rush? She has a power that can rival mine in her own way. I have delt with Chrono sorcery before and it wasn't something I can handle again. I know that I should be happy for Zel but... why would she help him for free? Oh well, I can't say anything yet.**  
  
"Just stuff." Kare said as she looked down.  
  
"Lina, just lay off her." Zelgadis urged as he grabbed Kare's shoulders. "She had done a lot today."  
  
"I know." Lina sat there as she glanced at Kare again.   
  
*****  
  
"Lina! Gourry!" Prince Phill greeted as the four warriors came up. "How were you?"  
  
"Oh, okay. We're just wandering by and we thought we would see hi." Lina said as she smiled.  
  
"I see. And who are your friends?" Phil asked as Zelgadis' jaw dropped. Phil didn't recognize him for obvious reasons.  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadis asked as he sweatdropped. "Phil, it's me. Zelgadis."  
  
"Zelgadis?" Phil repeated as he looked up and down the man. "Why, it is you! I see you finally got turned into a human! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You look fine as a human." Phil admired, "In fact, you look just like me when I was a scrapping young lad."  
  
At once everyone fell over and Zelgadis horrified yelled, "Please don't say things like that! It'll make me want to be a chimera again."  
  
"Don't be silly." Kare laughed nervously.  
  
"And who's the lady?" Phil asked.  
  
"This is Kare, a chrono sorceress." Lina introduced, "Kare, this is Prince Phleonel. But everyone just calls him Phil."  
  
"Prince?" Kare repeated as she paled. "I thought princes are supposed lean and cute and... handsome. Not..." She slapped herself as an image of a cute blond man cracked and revealed the more husky Phil. "Sorry, your highness."  
  
"No disrespect, Kare." Phil said as he smiled, "I get that react lots of times. I don't know why."  
  
"Where's Amelia?" Lina asked.  
  
"Oh, she's at the libary. She's been one busy princess of justice ever since she came back." Phil said as he led the group to the castle's libary.  
  
"Oh?" Zelgadis asked as Phil banged on the door.  
  
"Amelia!!! Your friends are here!" Phil yelled as the door opened.  
  
"Huh?" Amelia came up with an armful of books and scrolls. "Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry!" She yelled as she dropped the books and scrolls on the ground.   
  
"Hi!" Lina said as she grabbed Zelgadis and asked, "Look familiar?" She pointed to the man and winked at the fellow sorceress.  
  
Amelia blinked as the man pulled himself away. He looked familiar with the hair and the stance. "Mr. Mr. Zelgadis?!"  
  
"Hello, Amelia. I told you I would be back." Zelgadis smiled as he got out a bracelet with a star.  
  
"Oh... Mr. Zelgadis! You're human again! And you still look so cute!" Amelia gushed as she hugged him.  
  
Zelgadis and everyone else just stared. "Still cute? You thought I was cute before?" Zelgadis asked as he stared at his hands.  
  
"Of course! How did you do it?" Amelia exclaimed as she hugged Zelgadis tightly.  
  
"Kare." Zelgadis answered as he pulled Amelia's hands away. "This is Kare, she cured me." He smiled at the woman and Kare bowed.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Amelia." Kare said as Amelia frowned at her.  
  
"Th-thank you." Amelia said as she stared at the taller and more beautiful woman. **What's the deal with her?**  
  
"It was just something I do." Kare replied as she shrugged.  
  
"What were you studying?" Lina asked as she picked up a book, "Trying to learn the Dragon Slav?" She looked at the title and read, "'Chimeras and you?', 'How to Make Chimeras for Fun and Profit?', 'Chimeras at a Glance?', 'One Hundred and One ways to Understand Chimeras?!', Amelia... do I sense that you were doing research on something?" Lina smiled slyly as Zelgadis and Amelia turned red.  
  
"I don't get it." Gourry said confused as he scratched his head, "Why would Amelia want to read about chimeras?"  
  
"Oh! I was just helping Mr. Zelgadis look for a way to turn back to being a human. I didn't know that he had founded one already."  
  
Zelgadis smiled and blushed in a still Zel way. "Thank you, Amelia. That still meant a lot to me."   
  
"Oh, your welcome, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia smiled back then glared at Kare. **Damn it. I'm happy for Mr. Zeladis but why do I hate that Chrono sorceress so much? Maybe, it's the fact that she's flaunting over him.**  
  
"Something wrong, Amelia?" Lina asked as Amelia kept on glaring at Kare.  
  
"No, nothing at all, Ms. Lina." Amelia replied as she turned away.  
  
"Oh! Some of your friends are here too." Phil explained as he gestured to two more people entering.   
  
"Zangalus! Martina?!" Lina exclaimed, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Zangalus was dressed in a royal attire made for a king. The only thing that wasn't royal was the brown cape and hat that he always wear. Martina was dressed in her usual outfit and her pendant of Zamagoostar.  
  
Martina laughed and replied, "We're on a peace mission to help Zona."  
  
"Yes, I felt that we have to help our neighbors if they felt bad for trying to aid the forces of evil!"  
  
"Besides, I feel kinda bad for being partially responsible for destroying the kingdom." Amelia added as she and Martina looked at Lina who was laughing nervously.  
  
"That's right." Zangalus said as he adjusted his hat. "Gourry, wanna fight?"  
  
"Sure!" Gourry replied as he got out his sword.   
  
Zangalus looked at the odd star shaped hilt on it and asked, "What's that?"  
  
"My sword." Gourry replied.  
  
"Where's the Sword of Light?" Zangalus asked as he gawked at the sword. It wasn't like the Sword of Light, the hilt was like a star instead of the strange circular hilt like before.  
  
"Oh..." Gourry scratched his head and then asked Lina, "What did happen to my Sword of Light?" At once everyone fell over again at Gourry's stupidity.   
  
Lina rubbed her head and answered, "You gave it to those over worlders to help them since they were the original owners of the sword?"  
  
"Oh! Those over worlders!" Gourry spoked up as Zangalus sweatdropped.   
  
"And that sword, does it have any power?" Zangalus asked hoping for a fair fight.  
  
"Nope! This is that sword that those old crazy people gave me." Gourry recalled as Amelia ran up.  
  
"Mr. Gourry! That sword was given to you by the Knights of Justice! The Defenders of Justice and proof that justice is the same in new world as well as our world!" Amelia proclaimed as Gourry cowered in her gaze.  
  
"Amelia, I hate to break it to you, but those Knights of Justice are cooky old people." Lina said as Amelia fell over.  
  
Zangalus sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry, Gourry, but I wanna fight you on equal ground. I can't fight you until you have an enchanted sword. The odds won't be even."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Gourry sheathed his sword as well.   
  
Martina sweatdropped at the exchange and noticed Kare. Her eyes widened in shock. "Kare?!"  
  
"Martina." Kare said as she glanced at Zangalus. "Who's the guy?"  
  
"Zangalus, the newly appointed King of Zona and... my husband." Martina gestured to Zangalus who bowed.   
  
Kare nodded at the man. "Nice. Kinda cute in that mysterious cape and hat."   
  
Martina looked at Kare oddly as she tilted her head. "You've changed."  
  
"Hold it!" Lina ran up, "Martina, you knew Kare?"  
  
"Oh yes! We've been..." Martina gazed at Kare who was shaking her head. "Old friends."  
  
"She was my twin brother's lover." Kare explained as she smiled at Martina.  
  
"Right!" Martina said, "So... Kare... umm... how's the search going?"  
  
"Perfect." Kare smiled evilly, "I'm just waiting for my chance."  
  
Lina frowned at the two. Her bad gut feeling about Kare grew greatly with the new knowledge. **Martina has always have a few screws loose. Martina seem to have a connection with Kare. What are they hiding?**  
  
"Who's he?" Zangalus asked as he pointed to Zelgadis. There was something about the stranger that seem familiar.   
  
"Who do you think?" Zelgadis smiled as he pulled his hood over his and posed, "I'm a coldhearted mystical swordsman."  
  
"Zelgadis?!" Martina and Zangalus exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Wow, you look so cute." Martina said as she came up, "Before you look so strange and mystical but now, you're... cute."   
  
"Cute?!" Zelgadis squeaked as he turned red. **Why does everyone think I'm cute? Oh great, before I'm a monster, now I'm cute. Swell.**  
  
"Well, he is pretty cute." Lina observed, "Not as cute when you were in that bunny costume. Right, Zelgabunny?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed as he leaned back. "Oh man, I've forgotten how hard being human can be and don't call me 'Zelgabunny'!"  
  
"Live with it, Zel."   
  
"I suggest a celebration for Zelgadis' cure thanks to Kare!" Phil proclaimed as he posed.  
  
"Will there be food there?" Gourry asked hungrilly.  
  
"Of course." Phil replied as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah! Let's party!" Lina screamed as Amelia put on a party hat. "Food!"  
  
"Food!" Gourry repeated.   
  
"Better make arrangements to feed lots of people." Amelia whispered to her father.  
  
*****  
  
"This is nice." Lina said as she soaked in the water.   
  
"Yeah." Amelia replied as she washed her hair. "Do you think Ms. Kare likes Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"I don't know. Kare was kind to Zel but I don't know why." Lina said, "She somehow knew Martina and we both know that Martina isn't exactly the most stable person in the world."  
  
"Am not!" Martina screamed as Lina and Amelia looked behind them to see her standing there in full clothes. "Look at you, 'Ms. let's destroy a kingdom just because I can, Lina Inverse."  
  
"That was an accident!" Lina yelled.  
  
"What was?" Kare asked as she came up wearing nothing but a robe.  
  
"Oh! Kare!" Martina blushed as she stepped away.  
  
"I was just going to wash up." Kare explained as she took off her robe and get into the tub.  
  
"Wanna join us, Ms. Martina?" Amelia invited.   
  
Martina looked at Kare and shook her head. "Maybe not. I gotta go and... make my prayers to Zamagoostar! Bye!" She ran off in a poof of smoked.  
  
"What's the deal with her?" Lina wondered as she sat there.   
  
"I don't know." Amelia admitted as she glanced at Kare. "Say, Ms. Kare, I was wondering, after you cured Mr. Zelgadis, why did you follow him?"  
  
Kare gasped as she looked down. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been pretty friendly to Zel for someone who just met him." Lina pointed out.  
  
"I... don't know what was going on." Kare insisted as she looked around in a panic.  
  
"You know what's going on!" Amelia proclaimed, "You turned Mr. Zelgadis back because you thought you can win his heart and make him fall deeply in love with you! If Mr. Zelgadis is in love with you... I- I-" Amelia sighed as she started to cry, "I wouldn't stand in the way. Because true love must not be inhibited!" **How can I rival Kare? She and Mr. Zelgadis are closer to the same age and... he seem to like her more than me. Of course he would like Kare, she turned him back to a human being!**  
  
Kare sat there and started to giggle, then break out in pure laughter.   
  
"Huh?" Lina asked as she blinked.  
  
"In love with Zelgadis?! *BWAHAHAHAHA!!!* You must be kidding!" Kare laughed, "Look! There's no way that I'm in love with _him_, he's not my type!"  
  
"Not your type? What do you mean?" Lina asked.  
  
"Just he's not my type." Kare explained as she laughed, "Look, I'm not in love with Zelgadis."  
  
"Then, why are you so helpful to Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia wondered.  
  
"Because... he told me that Rezo the Red Priest did that chimera curse on him. I sympathised with him because like Zelgadis, I too was hurt by Rezo, the Red Priest."  
  
"Really?" Amelia asked as Kare nodded.  
  
"Yes, you see four years, six months, five weeks, four days, five hours, forty-six minutes ago, Rezo came to our home. My brother was a powerful Chrono Sorcerer at the time. He came to him asking for a way to see. At the time, my brother was an arrogant person who believed he can help Rezo. He tried and tried for six days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes straight until he gave up. My brother was exhausted and had used every Chrono spell he knew. Rezo was angry. He was enraged as he rose his staff and-" Kare turned as she cried. "I couldn't tell anyone what happened. After all, Rezo was believed to be a wise good man. No one would believe a young girl like me."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Kare." Amelia whispered, "I believe you. I fought a copy Rezo a couple of years ago. I thought Rezo was a good guy too."  
  
"Yeah, look, Rezo wasn't totally resposible for what happened to your brother. The reason Rezo was born blind and couldn't be cured was because a peice of Shabranigo was in his eyes, litterally."  
  
"Really?" Kare repeated, "The Dark Lord Shabranigo was Rezo's eyes?"  
  
"Yes, that peice had driven Rezo insane and did many horible things. It was reborn into Rezo's body so I had to kill him with a Giga Slave."  
  
"THE GIGA SLAVE?! YOU MEAN THE LORD OF NIGHTMARE'S DARK SPELL?! YOU CASTED THAT AND NOT DESTROYED THE WORLD?!" Kare screamed as she stood up shocked.  
  
"Yup. Casted it twice but I sealed it since it's a danger to the very existance of the world." Lina bragged.  
  
"How? Why?"   
  
"I had to." Lina answered, "But, I don't have to use it ever again thanks to the Ragana Blade."  
  
"Ragana Blade?"   
  
"It's a powerful Lord of Nightmare spell I learned from a Claire Bible manuscript."  
  
Kare paled as she got up. "I must get going." She got up, put on her clothes, and ran out.  
  
"What's her problem, Ms. Lina?" Amelia finally asked.  
  
"I... don't know." Lina replied as she thought. **Kare was scared. She's planning something and I have to find out what.** She got up and put on her clothes. "Amelia, tell the guys that I'll be back. I have some business I have to do." She got up and flew off.   
  
"Wait up!" Amelia said as she put on her clothes and followed suit.  
  
*****  
  
The water never felt so good against his skin. "This is nice." Zelgadis commented as he reached for his cloak and got out a steel wool pad and began to rubbed his skin before screaming in pain. "Ow!"  
  
"Zel, I thought you don't need that thing now." Gourry said as he washed his own skin.  
  
"Damn it. I forgot." Zelgadis put away the pad and casted a light healing spell on his skin. "I've been using that pad for so long that I forgot that I need it now."   
  
"Oh. Need help?"  
  
"No thanks."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Gourry and Zelgadis washed in silence. "Gourry?" Zelgadis asked, "Tell me the truth, what do you think of my human form?"  
  
"It looks okay. I don't know what's the big deal. I don't mind if you were human or chimera."  
  
"Not at all?" Zelgadis asked stunned.  
  
"Of course. Well, I know that you're vulnerable to all weapons now but if that's what you want, I don't care."  
  
Zelgadis smiled slightly at Gourry. While Gourry may show an attention span of a fruit fly and have to be told everything that happens even if Gourry was neck deep in it, he did show a openmindedness that he showed constantly. He was one of his best friends. "Why are you so openminded?"  
  
Gourry shrugged. "That's the way I am. I just judge people by what they do. When we met after I destroyed that monster, I didn't like you because I thought you hurt Lina."  
  
"That's it. You didn't care about my appearence?"  
  
"No. I don't. You don't care about my appearence, so why should I care about your appearence?"   
  
Zelgadis laughed as he got out a glass of wine. Gourry have always look at things in a very simple light. While it may make him look like a idiot sometimes, it does come in handy. "Gourry, you may be slow but you have a great heart. Thank you for putting up with me."  
  
Gourry shrugged. "Well, when you put up with Lina as long as I have and as often, you learn to handle anyone. Besides, it was kinda good to have another guy to talk with."  
  
Zelgadis laughed as he nodded. "I guess."  
  
"What will you do now, Zel?" Gourry asked, "I mean, you got your cure thingy."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe I can travel with Kare. I owe her for everything." Zelgadis thought about the mysterious mage. "She's incredible."  
  
*****  
  
Kare sneezed as she dressed up. "This is bad. If Lina taps into the Lord of Nightmare's power, she might be more of a threat than I thought." She got out a long knife with Zamagostar's symbol on it. "I hope this work." She prayed. "Now, it's just a matter of time."  
  
*****  
  
"Martina!" Lina ran up to the woman. Martina gasped as she turned.   
  
"What is it?!" Martina demanded as she glowed.  
  
Lina grabbed Martina by the colar and growled. "Listen up! Zel's one of my best friends. I know him for a long time and I respect him. I know that you and Kare are hiding something! What's the secret?!"  
  
Martina gulped at Lina's harsh gaze. Her long travels and attempts to kill Lina taught her that Lina is one woman that shouldn't be messed with. "It's a long story."  
  
"What is it?" Amelia asked as she ran up.  
  
Martina sighed as she gazed out of the window. "It was a long time ago... Kare came and told me about what happened. Rezo came and demanded for his sight to be returned as well as knowledge of time reversal. Kare told me how hard it was when Rezo was angry at her. So, Rezo put a curse on Kare and killed the man I love." Martina said melodramatically.  
  
"Cursed?!" Lina and Amelia screamed at once.  
  
"But... but Ms. Kare didn't looked cursed." Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Curses come in all forms." Lina reasoned, "Sometimes, curses are hard to notice."  
  
"Anyway, I prayed to Zamagoostar and he told me that the way to cure Kare was for her to stab Rezo or one of his relatives in the heart."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lina screamed as she fell over. "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?! REZO'S RELATIVES?!"  
  
"What kind of cure is that?!" Amelia added, "Especially from a make up monster!"  
  
"Zamagoostar is not made up! He is pure and real!" Martina posed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Lina got up and pulled at her hair. "Zel's a sitting duck thanks to the fact he's human! Kare can just get out any old dagger, and wham it into the heart."  
  
"Oh no... Poor Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia weeped, "I thought that Kare was up to something unjust!"  
  
"Huh?" Martina asked in a Gourry like way.  
  
Smoke came out of Lina's ears and she grabbed Martina by the strap. "Zelgadis, is a relative of Rezo! Kare turned him back to human so he will be easier to kill!"  
  
"We have to warn Mr. Zelgadis at once!" Amelia said as she posed dramatically. "Even if one is looking for a cure for a curse, one should always uphold the laws of justice!"  
  
"We gotta hurry! Kare is a powerful sorceress! She could just freeze time and kill him in a second." Lina flew up, "Amelia! Find Zel and warn him. I'll get Kare and knock some sense in her!"  
  
"Right!" Amelia saluted and ran off.  
  
Lina and Amelia zoomed out leaving Martina alone. "Oh no! What have I done? Zamagoostar should've known that Zelgadis is a relative of Rezo." Martina moaned.  
  
*****  
  
Zelgadis, Phil, Zangalus, and Gourry were standing there waiting. "What's taking them so long?" Gourry asked as he looked up.  
  
"Beats me."   
  
"Martina is always like that." Zangalus complained.  
  
"Well... it does take women long time to get dressed." Gourry said, "Remember how long it took us to get in those dresses and makeup?"  
  
"How can I forget?" Zelgadis complained, "Fighing in that dress was tough oh and the heels."  
  
"Yeah. It's hard being dressed like a girl. I was afraid that someone would propose to me like that Baloon guy."  
  
"I don't remember you being proposed."   
  
"Well, it was while I was chased by those bounty hunters."  
  
"Oh. Was he cute?"  
  
"Not really. Kinda dopey and full of hot air."  
  
Zelgadis then looked down and grumbled. "Did I just ask that? Forget that I even asked."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zangalus and Phil just gawked at the two men having the conversation. The two men of royalty just glanced at each other and then come to a mental agreement. In a nod, they agreed to keep their distance away from the two if they start compareing pumps to flats.  
  
"Boys talking?" Kare asked as she came up. She was dressed in a long ceremonial robe with an hour glass like symbol on her chest.   
  
"You look nice, Kare." Zelgadis commented as he held her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Zelgadis. I apprecate it." Kare smiled as she glanced at the other men. "Did I hear Boloon?"  
  
"It's... a long story." Gourry said as he blushed. "Just some guy who proposed to me when I was dressed like a girl."  
  
"I... I understand the pain you must've been going through." She said as she looked around. Suddenly, she looked out of the window to have a sudden flash of precognition. "No!" **Damn it! How could I not sense it sooner?** She thought as she held her staff.  
  
"SLEEPING!" Lina screamed as she flew up and slapped her on the head.   
  
Kare slumped over and looked dazed. She groaned incoherantly as she lay on the floor and fell asleep. Her staff was still in her hand, the hourglass still flowing with sand.  
  
"All right! Just in time!" Lina said as she posed, "Woo hoo!"  
  
"Lina! What's the deal?!" Zelgadis exclaimed as he picked up the unconcious woman. "Why did you attack Kare like that?"  
  
"Don't get near her." Lina warned, "This girl wants to kill you."  
  
"What?!" Prince Phil exclaimed, "Why would Kare want to kill Zelgadis after curing him?"  
  
"A long story." Lina replied, "Let's just say that Rezo The Red Priest left a mark on her."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia exclaimed as she tackled Zelgadis. "I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm fine, Amelia." Zelgadis said as he blushed. "Can you get off me? I'm human now."  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Amelia said as she got off.   
  
"Wait. What's with Kare? I thought she's one of the good guys." Gourry said baffled.  
  
"Not really." Lina replied, "You see, Rezo the Red Priest had cursed her after killing her brother. And Kare believed that by stabbing Rezo _or_ one of his relatives like you, Zelgadis, grandson/great-grandson of Rezo himself in the heart would reverse the curse."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed as they looked at the unconcious woman.   
  
"THAT MONSTER!" Zelgadis proclaimed, "I had no ideal that Rezo would put a curse on her."  
  
"Yes!" Prince Phil boomed scaring Zelagdis, Gourry, and Zangalus a bit, "Such a lovely, innocent maiden being cursed by the wise man himself! That is one of the most unjust things I have ever heard!"  
  
"How could a good man like Rezo even consider giving curses out to innocent people like Mr. Zelgadis and Ms. Kare?!" Amelia boomed as she stood by her father. "Making them suffer and desprite for an end to their suffering! That's horribly unjust!"  
  
"As the royal family of Saiyruun, we shall help this young girl out in her time of need!" Amelia and Phil proclaimed as they posed together.  
  
"I wonder what kind of curse she's under?" Gourry wondered as she looked at Kare. "She doesn't look cursed."  
  
"I know but we can't go on pure apperence alone. If Rezo did put a curse on her and it lasted this long, it must be something serious." Lina said.  
  
"Hey, Lina..." Gourry said as he tugged at her cape, "Is it me or is Kare's hourglass' sand going faster than what it should?"  
  
"Huh?" Lina said as Amelia and everyone else looked at the woman's staff to see the sand pour into the lower half at a very fast rate. "No way! If she can predict the future..."  
  
"That'sright!" Kare blurted as she got up, "I'veacceleratedtimearoundmybodysoyoursleepspellisuseless!"  
  
"What did she say?" Phil asked.  
  
Lina's eyes bulged, "Kare accelerated time on herself! Right now, she's moving much faster than us. Damn it!"  
  
Kare flashed a fast smile and ran off leaving a long robe behind.   
  
"Get her!" Lina screamed as the group ran after the blur. They ran up and down the stairs after the elusive blur. After several minutes, the warriors were getting tired.  
  
"This is ridicious! Even if I have my chimera speed back, I can't catch up! She'll just accelerate faster if we even get close!" Zelgadis yelled.  
  
"Kare! For the sake of justice! Halt! Let us help you!" Phil yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That's right, Kare!" Amelia added.  
  
Zangalus reached for his sword only to find it gone. "My sword! How did she get my sword?!" He yelled frantically as he looked around.  
  
"She must've been fast enough to grab your sword without you seeing it." Zelgadis commented.  
  
Zangalus became more scared than the time he fought against Hellmaster himself. "How can we fight someone who can manipulate the forces of time itself?" Zangalus asked, "She could just kill us at any time she pleases!"  
  
"That's right! Everybody! Stop!" Lina ordered as she and everyone else stopped and fell to the ground. "Look, if Kare is such a powerful sorceress, why didn't she kill us or at least Zel right now?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Everyone muttered.  
  
"Exactly, Kare would've killed Zel on the way to Sairunn and risk less but she didnt'." Lina said, "Maybe she have a limit or-"  
  
"Or she is truly a woman of justice and is in complete love with Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia interupted.  
  
"No. She might have a weakness. But what?" Lina pondered.  
  
"Well... I don't know much about this chrono saucery thing but if my body is faster than everyone else, I would be pretty hungry."  
  
"How could you think of food at a time like... this? Yeah!" Lina pounded on her fist. "Kare's would be hungry and thirsty right now because for her, days probrably passed."  
  
"So, she would be getting exhausted now, because she's moving at a much faster rate." Zelgadis figured out.  
  
"So, we attack her when she rests and hope she will stay in one spot." Lina said as she smiled. "Not a problem."  
  
"Or she would be trying to kill me now and leave." Zelgadis pointed out.  
  
*I would never do anything like that.* A voice echoed as the group looked up. A ball of light appeared over them and an image of Kare appeared. She was holding her staff and wearing a brown shirt and matching pants.   
  
"Kare! She's transmitting her image from another part of the castle!" Lina figured out. "What's the deal with supervillians in this series wanting to use illusions to communicate?"  
  
*I'm no villian.* Kare spoke, *I'm not evil. I just want to be free from my curse.*  
  
"What's your curse?" Zelgadis demanded, "What's so horrible that you would want to kill me to save yourself?"  
  
Kare flinched. *If I tell you, you will never understand. Rezo punished me when we failed to cure his blindness. It was... I can't say. Martina, my Martina, told me that the way to cure myself is to stab Rezo or one of his blood relatives in the heart.*  
  
"And you fell for that?!" Lina screamed as she went up, "Look here, missie, Zamagoostar is not a real monster. He's a fake. Trust me, I know my fair share of monsters and Zamagoostar is not real."  
  
*Liar!* Kare accused as tears came down her cheeks. *You're just lying because you just want to save your friend! I know you, Lina Inverse! You're one of those types who would lie and deceive to save people!*  
  
"You're right! I am one of those types! But, right now, I'm telling the truth. Look, you are in Seiruun, the kingdom of White magic, you can get a cure here." Lina advised, "Please, let us help you."  
  
"Yeah!" Amelia added, "And if you kill Mr. Zelgadis, my father and I will have no choice but to bring you to justice."  
  
*Maybe not.* Kare said as she half-smiled, *If it is a success, then you won't be able to find me. If it's not...* she stopped and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, *then, I would rather die than keep on living like this.*  
  
"Like what? You're a babe!" Gourry yelled out and then Lina bonked him on the head with her fist. "Ow!"  
  
*Don't remind me!* Kare screamed as she grabbed her staff, *I kept Zelgadis alive because I emphasize with him. I could've killed him the second he regained his humanity or even on the way, but I didn't. I... don't want to kill you before you can see your friends or say goodbye. I wanted to give you a day of humanity so you can enjoy it and die with a smile on your face. I'm not a cruel killer. You won't feel a thing. What ever happens, I hope you forgive me.* Kare picked up her staff and vanished.  
  
"Everyone! Get ready!" Lina ordered as she looked around. "Kare's about to make her move. She might want to do it fast so she has to be close."  
  
"Got it." Amelia went very close to Zelgadis as well as Zangalus, Gourry, and Lina herself.   
  
"Sacred flow of time listen to my voice..." a voice echoed through the room. Everyone looked up to see Kare hovering there with a strange set of shoulder pads that had two moving mouths.  
  
"Damn it! Where did she get that?" Zelgadis yelled.   
  
"I remember that!" Lina said, "It was in that one town. She's using those Brow Demons to levitate."  
  
"Lina! Can't we stop her?" Gourry pleaded knowing the severity of the situation.  
  
"We can't! A time spell like that if miscasted might cause major damage."  
  
"Mother of all and time itself rest and freeze for me." Kare chanted as her staff glowed and shot a bright ray up and through the ceiling without putting a hole through it.  
  
At that second, there was nothing but silence. The birds in the sky litterally stopped and looked like just a group of statues. In the city, a woman was pouring a glass of milk and stopped. At the fountain, the water were up and staying up. Everything and everyone stopped for that second, frozen in time. All except one.   
  
Kare floated down as sweat came down her cheek. The strain of the spell is going to get to her. She went up to Zelgadis who was surrounded by Amelia, Gourry, Lina, and Zangalus. "I'm sorry." Kare said as she grabbed Amelia and pulled her to the side.  
  
She gazed into Zelgadis' blue eyes and got out her dagger. "Oh..." Kare closed her eyes as she rose her knife. "From the depths of hell, I stabeth thee!" She screamed when a fist met the right side of her face.  
  
Shocked, Kare was punched back to see Lina Inverse standing there. "Never mess with my friends." Lina said as her four talaismans glowed. "So... that's why you were so nervous about my power. The Lord of Nightmares controls time and you were afraid that I may be more immune to your time sorcery since I was touched by the Lord of Nightmares herself."  
  
"Yes." Kare admitted as her staff rose up and she drew out the Howling Sword. "That's why I got this. Get out of my way!" Kare screamed as the sword glowed and a greenish wind flowed out of it.  
  
Lina ran to the side to dodge the blast only to see it slow down and stay still. "Well, what do you know. If that blast left your body, it has no effect." She smiled as Kare glared at the sword. She looked around to see her allies litterally frozen in their spot. **Everyone is frozen in time and it's taking all of my concentration to stay moving.** "Look here, Kare, you don't have to do this. Why can't you trust us to help you?"  
  
Kare growled as the sword stopped. "Because, I'm tired of traveling and trying to find a way to go back to normal. I'm tired of being constantly promised a cure and being screwed. I'm just tired of everything." Kare rose her sword and screamed, "Now get out of my way!" She slash at Lina only to see her dodge the blade.  
  
Lina smirked. She had gained fast reflexes from constant combat and beating up bandits. She ran up and grabbed Kare's leg, "Sleep!" She screamed as she felt weak. **No! I thought for sure that I could use magic at a close range."   
  
"You can't use your magic in the place where time is still." Kare laughed as she kicked her to the side. "Look, just give up. I'm stronger than you."  
  
"Ha, you should know that I don't give up that easilly." Lina said as she jumped up and did a flying kick at Kare's face.  
  
Kare dodged to the side and got up. Her brow demon shoulderpads started chanting again and she hovered up. Her sword flowed with green mists. "Look, I can use more magic than you right now. You can barely more as it is. So, just let time freeze for you and we'll all be happy."  
  
"Except for Zel." Lina said, "What kind of curse is it?"  
  
"You don't need to know." Kare dove down with sword in hand.  
  
Lina put up her forearms to be ready for an attack but none came. Instead, a blue blur came and tackled Kare.  
  
"Huh?" Lina muttered as she looked up to see Gourry holding Kare down with his own sword at her neck. The Howling Sword was lying by her side. "Gourry?! How?! You're not a mage!"  
  
"I don't know." Gourry admitted as he held Kare down. "I just snapped out of it. Now, give up, Kare." Gourry warned, "I won't let you kill Zel or Lina."  
  
"I..." Kare muttered as she felt the sword's blade next to her throat. She saw the look of determination in the man's eyes. **How did he snap out of the time spell with no power?** "I give up." She said as she looked at the staff. "Time flow." She spoke simply as the hourglass stopped and the sand flowed slowly.   
  
At once, everyone and everything moved. The energy wave caused by the Howling Sword disappated and everyone looked at Zelgadis who was checking himself.  
  
"I'm... alive." He breathed in relief.  
  
"I won't be." Kare admitted as she grabbed her staff. "Oh..." Her face was pale from the use of power. "Oh man."  
  
"Here's your sword, Zangalus." Gourry said as he handed Zangalus the Howling Sword.  
  
"Kare! Zangalus!" Martina exclaimed as she came up, "Zelagdis? You're alive."  
  
"I know." Zelgadis muttered as he felt his body again. "Thanks, Lina, Gourry."  
  
"I... I really wanted to kill you." Kare whispered as she stared at her hands. "Why didn't I?"  
  
"You would've have done it." Lina commented, "You have all the time in the world, litterally. You could've killed Zel the second he's human again, but you didn't."  
  
"I just want to be me again." Kare muttered, "I don't understand. Lina's a sorceress who can channel the power of the Lord of Nightmares herself. But... a simple swordsman?"   
  
"That's right." Zelgadis said as he looked at Gourry, "How did you snap out of that time spell?"  
  
"I don't know." Gourry replied, "I just did."  
  
Kare's eyes widened. **How can he be so resiliant to my power? He fought me like he could've if I didn't cast the time freeze. Is it possible that Gourry and Lina are connected? Maybe, they do have more a chance to free me from this insane curse.** "I'm sorry." She said as she knelt down in front of Zelgadis, "I... I was out of my mind."  
  
Zelgadis sighed. **Of course, the second I found my cure, it turned out the one who cured me wanted to kill me to get rid of her curse.** He gazed at her face and saw tears flow freely from her eyes. How could he not notice how much sorrow or pain she had been through? How could he not realize how much pain and sorrow Rezo, possessed by Shabranigdo, caused on others beside himself? "Get up." Zelgadis ordered, "I know how much pain you must've been with that curse but I will help you."  
  
"How?" Kare wept, "I'm so tired of searching. I just want to give up."  
  
"Don't say that!" Phil proclaimed, "I know that you tried to do an unjust deed but in your heart, you didn't want to. You were desprate and I completely understand."  
  
"I can help!" Amelia exclaimed, "I have books about breaking curses in my room. They probrably can't help Mr. Zelgadis but maybe they can help you! Come on!" Amelia grabbed Kare's hand and dragged her to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Amelia's room was like any normal room in the Seiruun palace. It would've been spacious if it weren't for all the books that were lining the shelves, desks, and even the floor. "What... a mess." Lina muttered as she looked around. "Not what I would expect from a princess." Lina said as she looked at a slightly embarrased girl.  
  
"Well... I just wanted to get as much as possible." Amelia explained as she sweatdropped.  
  
"How did you get so many books?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"The Professional Magicusers Society catalog." Amelia looked as she picked up a book that was resting alone on her tablestand. "Here's a strange book I couldn't read." Amelia said as she handed the book to Kare.   
  
It was a black and yellow book that didn't look too much like a spell book. "Releasing High Level Curses for Idiots?" Kare read in disbelief as she opened the book. It was blank on all pages. "What's the deal? It's blank."  
  
"I know." Amelia admitted, "There's some strange spell on the pages that make it impossible for anyone to read."  
  
"Releasing High Level Curses for Idiots huh?" Zelgadis muttered as he looked at the book. "Hmmm... Gourry?"  
  
"Yeah, Zel?" Gourry said as he tried to enter the somewhat crowded room.  
  
Zelgadis snatched the book from Kare and tossed it to Gourry. "Can you read this?"  
  
"Huh?" Gourry opened the book and replied, "Sure. It said, 'Hi, if you are reading this book right now, then it is for you. Do you know anyone who is cursed by an insane priest or a monster? And even after the caster is dead, the curse remain? If you answer both of these questions, this book is for you.' Wow."  
  
"Okay... let's go to the main room." Lina pointed out as she leviated up, "This place is getting too crowded."  
  
*****  
  
At the main circle of light, everyone stood there. Gourry was holding the book with Kare in the middle. "I hope this works." Kare said, "I just want to be free from my curse."  
  
"You will be. I just know it." Martina said.  
  
"What is that curse on Kare anyway?" Zelgadis asked, "She seem like a normal powerful mage to me."  
  
"I..." Martina blushed wildly as she smiled. "That..." She paused as she pointed a finger up, "is a secret."  
  
At once, everyone except for Kare and Phil facefaulted. "I should've known she would say that." Lina muttered as she sweatdropped.  
  
"What's so bad about that phrase?" Kare asked baffled.  
  
"Long... long story." Zelgadis said as he looked at Gourry. "So, what does the book say?"  
  
"Ummm..." Gourry said as he flipped through the pages, "I can't really tell. It gives specific instuctions for different type of curses. I need to know what kind of curse it is."  
  
"So tell it already!" Lina screamed, "The suspense is killing me and the readers!"  
  
"I... I'll tell only Gourry." Kare went up and whispered in his ear. Everyone else inched forward trying to listen. Unfortunately, couldn't hear it.  
  
**I wish I can hear what's going on, but my super hearing is gone.** Zelgadis thought.  
  
Gourry's eyes shot wide open and he fell over. "That's your curse?! Whoa, that Rezo guy is cruel."  
  
"I know." Kare said as she looked down, "It's so embarrissing."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get the spell right." Gourry said as looked through the book. "Hmmm... oh! Here it is! Let's see... uh... a sorceress and a sorcerer must work in complete unison in the most powerful white seal and it has to be a guy and a girl."  
  
"Great! We're at the white magic seal, we just need a sorceress and sorcerer who can chant the spell in complete unison." Lina said as she looked at Amelia and Zelgadis, "Zel, think you can cast something more powerful as a human."  
  
Zelgadis smirked, "I believe I can pull it off."  
  
"Good." Lina looked at Kare, "Ready to be free from that curse."  
  
"I've been waiting six years, four months-"  
  
"Stop it with the exact times already!" Lina screamed, "Okay, you're ready. Gourry?"  
  
"Got it." Gourry said as he read, "Hmmm... the spell is... oh Holy God..."  
  
"Oh Holy God." Zelgadis and Amelia chanted at the same time as they powered up.  
  
"Let this curse be removed."  
  
"Let this cures be removed." A bright light started to circle Kare as she floated up into the air.  
  
"And cease her suffering from here on."  
  
"And cease her suffering from here on." Zelgadis and Amelia chanted as Kare's figure become completely envelloped.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Kare screamed and then became silent. The light stopped glowing and everyone looked on.  
  
Zelgadis collapsed as Amelia sighed in exhaustion. "What a spell." Amelia said.  
  
"Uh huh." Zelgadis agreeded as his eyes became a pair of swirls.  
  
"Okay, now we can find out what this girl's curse... is." Lina said as the figure stood up.  
  
Amelia helped Zelgadis up as the group watched. Then, there was silence.  
  
The figure was bigger than before and had more muscle. The figure smiled as he yelled, "YES, I'M FINALLY BACK TO BEING A MAN!!!" Kare was handsome, he was still slim with long hair with a white streak in the middle, but he was different.  
  
"Ms... Mr. Kare's... a guy?" Amelia said as she sweatdropped.  
  
Zelgadis felt a sudden urge of deja'vu as he gulped. Zangalus and Phil gulped as they fell over as well.  
  
"Kare! You're back to normal!" Martina exclaimed, "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"This... is weird." Lina said as she sweatdropped. **Another woman turns out to be a guy.**  
  
*****  
  
"So, after you failed to give Rezo sight, he turned you into a woman, Ms. Kare?" Amelia asked as Kare sipped some tea.  
  
"Yes, he promised me that I will be back to normal after he come back with his sight." Kare replied, "But, he never came back. I had a flash precognition of his death by the Lord of Nightmares. I traveled to various places, hoping to find some spell to return me to manhood. I went from place to place repairing and reversing other people's curses. I got those Brow Demons from a pair of greatful sorcerer politicians who were turned partially into stone. But, I went back and was about to travel to Seiruun hoping to find something when Zelgadis came to me."  
  
"And so, you thought you can kill Zelgadis after giving back his humanity." Lina figured out, "But, you never figured that Gourry and me would came."  
  
"My future telling power is limited." Kare said.  
  
"So... now that you're a guy, what will you do?" Zelgadis asked as he gazed at him. **I can't believe I fell for a guy. Again?!**  
  
"So..." Gourry said, "You don't really have a twin brother?"  
  
"No! I just say that when people ask for a Chrono _sorcerer_." Kare said, "And to explain things sometimes."  
  
"Oh." Gourry muttered.  
  
Kare shrugged. "I'll travel on my own. I like traveling. Maybe, I can see the sights that I didn't see while I was searching for a way to turn back into a guy."  
  
"You can come with us." Lina offered, "A powerful Chrono Sorcere-er can be handy."  
  
Kare smiled and laughed. "No thanks. I would get in the way. It's better that way."   
  
"So, you're leaving?" Amelia asked softly.  
  
"Yes, but thank you for everything." Kare bowed and slowly walked away.  
  
"That was one strange gi-uy." Phil muttered.  
  
Gourry frowned and then said, "Say, Lina, I've been thinking."  
  
"That was scary." Lina commented, "Okay, what?"  
  
"So, Kare is really a guy all along right? Like that time I was dressed like a girl?"  
  
"Of course." Lina said, "Kare's a guy trapped in a woman's body."  
  
"So..." Gourry's face turned blue, "Kare was bathing with you when you were getting ready? So, it would be like a guy peeking at you."  
  
Lina and Amelia turned red as they remembered their conversation with Kare in the bathes. "What?!" Lina screamed as she looked at the retreating figure, "Kare!"  
  
"Mr. Kare!" Amelia yelled as she flew up.  
  
"Uh oh." Kare muttered as he ran off.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Fireball!" Lina screamed as she chased the man, "You damn pervert!"  
  
"I was not a pervert! I just needed to get cleaned up." Kare screamed as he used his staff. "Time around me, accelerate!"  
  
The two women chased after the blur anyway. "Wait up!" Gourry yelled as Zelgadis sighed and followed suit.  
  
Lina: And so, that was it. At least Zel's back to being a human now. He's staying in Seiruun with Amelia, training to be a great warrior and kinda a bodyguard to Amelia (like she needs one). Kare, the wo- er man who turned Zel back to normal, had ran off and vanished. I don't know what happened to him after that. I heard that he's out repairing and healing everyone and everything. I think he even stopped at Femile to repair the 'Purification Springs'. I don't know if I'll see him again, but if I do... I'll clobber him for peeking at me!   
  
That's the end of this story. 


End file.
